Victoria Winchester
by Maria's Writings
Summary: Victoria Winchester or now Victoria Riley see what happened to Dean and her relationship, will they be able to fix it once Dean pops back up into her life, or will something put a gap between them. I suck at summaries. Plz read I don't own any characters I only own Victoria. This is a Oneshot with OC. Might change tho hope you enjoy.


My name is Victoria Winchester well it was up until that night. Now it's Victoria Riley I still get the nightmares, but I have to be strong for my daughter. Emily Maria Winchester Riley . She's now only 3 months old she's so cute and her coos just make me melt. It was only a couple months ago when it happened it was a terror.

"_**Flashback"-sort of**_

Dean had left on a hunt just four hours ago with his brother Sam. I loved them both so much. LOVED now hate. They said they would be back soon and to keep doing research on whatever we were hunting. Since I was a girl they made me stay here but I guess I could have some fun by myself and a kicking baby. I was 6 month pregnant and felt like a wale. Sam and Dean didn't know I had just figured it out myself and I wanted to surprise them when they came back, they had been gone for about 2 months now but I still kept in touch. They were supposed to be coming home soon. Although I couldn't hunt I could still do research though (Yes I'm a hunter always have been since the age of 9 when my mom died from a demon. Azazel. I hated that son of a bitch. That's why after Sam and Dean shot him I was the one to rip him apart limb per limb and then burn him alive. I was a bit harsh but I was nine when I lost my mom and I never had a father so I was an orphan. I was supposed to be doing research but instead I thinking about my life and my past I had no idea at the time. If id of known this was going to happen I never would've agreed to be Dean's wife. If I'd known that this would've happened I never would have loved Dean Winchester.) After I had finally figured out what this thing was I decide to call dean since we were like 1000 miles apart? (I was in New York and dean was in Kansas I lived in a 4.5 million dollar apartment. I loved it there, there was 1000 sq. Feet in this house. I wouldn't give it up for the world it was the last place I saw my mom. ) after dean didn't answer I go seriously worried he promised he would answer the phone. I called Sam twice and he didn't answer either I called bobby and Ellen and Jo (my best friend and first hunting partner) neither of them had heard from them so I got into my Lamborghini and drove. I loved my baby her name was Lauren. Dean half loved me cause of my car but it was okay .I got into Kansas in just under 4 hours at some point I hit 200mph and no one pulled me over . Pros of having a black car at night. When I got into Kansas I traced Dean's phone and when I found him it was a heartbreaking moment this is what happened.

"_**End flashback"**_

I was sitting with Jo in my bedroom crying. My daughter was asleep so I had decided to have one drink. The was a knock on the door. Then Jo said the one thing I never would've imagined her to say right now" its Sam "she said kind of confused she picked herself up and looked up at me for approval. When I gave her a nod she answered door with a simple "hello" and then opened the door a little more so I could see I made sure Emily didn't make any noise.( I still hadn't told Sam or Dean yet)

"_**Talk"- between Sam, Jo, and Victoria**_

Jo said "What the hell are you doing here" without letting him through the door

Sam replied with "Where's Victoria?" a little bit too sternly for my liking and that is what brought on the water works

Jo turned around and mouthed "it's okay" to me before replying to Sam angrily" that's none of your Damn business"

Sam said softly "I need to speak to her" looking over Jo to me. I looked away

Jo hesitated and gave me a look I shook my head violently "please, Jo. " had made me full on cry, but when my Daughter started to cry I turned pale and rushed to get her upstairs before Sam heard

Jo said trying to stall while following me and Emily "She's not ready to talk Sam you two messed up so bad that she is a saint to even think of forgiving you."

"Just let me talk to her she doesn't have to talk back just listen "

Sam sounded sad this time so I started crying again Jo turned around and saw me and then was hugging me tight it usually helped. I dint even realize I had moved forward. About 10 seconds later I released Jo and said "what" I couldn't have said it more emotionless I didn't mean for it to sound like that but that's how I felt about them nothing.

"Oh thank god Victoria I was so worried- I cut him off and I went from sad to furious in a matter of seconds.

"You were worried? YOU WERE WORRIED? Oh gee thanks Sam that really means a lot to me you should've said that when I was going through everything-

A groan from my mouth interrupted me and Jo immediately went into my purse and pulled out my medicine. It was too late I ran to the bathroom just in time to vomit.

I was embarrassed I sat on the floor and cried

I was so glad when Jo said "I think it's time you go"

Sam still stunned by my episode said "Victoria I-

I cut him off "Just GOOO!" I screamed that I became hoarse

"Ju-st g-g-g-ooo"

Sam left. I felt a weight drop off my shoulders

Ignoring Jo I went upstairs drank the rest of my Jack Daniels and then went to sleep. I left Emily with Jo and I just drifted.

SamPOV

When I saw her when she groaned it was almost like she was hurt or sick. Something was definitely wrong.

My phone buzzing cut off my thoughts.

It was Dean. I hadn't told him I was going to see Victoria.

I answered the phone.

Dean didn't seem too happy, but ever since Victoria left he was never very joyful

"Dude where did you go" I decided to tell him the truth

"I went to go see Victoria, and I don't think she's okay "

"Sam of course she's not okay"

"No Dean, I mean like hospitalized not okay"

I could tell sat up "what do you mean"

"Dean you know what I mean, and she's pretty bad too I mean like caner bad"

Dean hung up "shit" now I have to drive back to her house because Dean has the impala, an di know him he's not going to just let that slide without seeing for himself.

DEAN POV

I was too stunned to believe that my baby might have Cancer. I have to go find her. I have to.

When I arrived at her apartment Jo was sitting outside in the hallway hugging a bottle of jack.

When she saw me she jumped up and immediately said" if you go in there I will cut off your fingers"

I pushed Jo with all my might without hurting her and then ran in to my baby's house. It still looked exactly the same except the were picture of this baby everywhere I think it was a girl. When Victoria came down it pained me to see her like this .

When she saw me this is exactly what happened:

"Jo what are you doi-

"YOU!" she drew her gun her hands shaking and I put my hands up

Jo interrupted her by yelling say that someone named Emily was upstairs. Then she immediately put down her gun.

"what can I do for you dick oh sorry its dean right?"

That just pissed me off. I couldn't be pissed now though too important.

I stopped and stared I couldn't believe what I say. She was way too skinny, way too pale, she looked sick.

" just go" she said her voice breaking

Jo came up behind me and gave me a sign to come follow her. I left the room and heard her udher Vivy upstairs. I started pacing. As soon as Jo walked in I harassed her with questions.

" what is wrong with her?" I asked

Jo signed and motioned for me to take a seat

"I'll tell you but your not going to like it" I nodded and she countined

"well when you and Sam you know hurt her,-" I cringed at that day " ahe was messed up and when she was driving she got into a car accident, it was a small one but she…she….uh….she injured her baby" she stopped talking to see my reaction and then kept goin " she hsd to have an emergency c-section and the baby made it but was in bad condition they said her baby was gonna die so….she….she…..made a deal" her voice hitched that's when I realized she was crying ' she made a deal? What kind of deal?' Jo continued when I looked at her with confused eyes " Damnit dean she made a deal with the devil, she's only got 1 year left" I looked at her

"no"


End file.
